


爱情有没有化学式还是需要检验

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·开车爆字数·ooc全部属于我，请勿上升真人·两个准大学生玩的有点嗨的故事





	爱情有没有化学式还是需要检验

金博洋父母一开始是想陪着孩子等成绩，奈何单位公派出国出差，两位领导级人物又不能翘掉，只好再一次拜托羽生。

金博洋发誓他在羽生眼里看到了如狼似虎的光芒，还是冲着他来的。

没想到在机场送走父母、搬进羽生家之后，金博洋的小日子过的越发滋润了。羽生老老实实也不强迫他做点什么事，顶多动手动脚摸摸他，还都被金博洋一个嗔怒的眼神给怼回去了。

可是金博洋也应该想到，都住在同一屋檐下了，什么时候开荤也只是时间问题。

万恶的源头那天特别热，两个人出去练车准备考驾照，暂且算是平安无事的回了家。

“我这几天过的，净跟着你满哪儿瞎逛了。”金博洋利落的将车倒入车库，紧接着和羽生一起拎着车里的一堆零食上了楼梯。

这几天他们都没闲着，昨天大家一起去玩了真人cs，前天一起出去吃饭+唱k，大前天他和羽生一起去游泳……排得满满的。

“那要不顺便帮我挑挑笔记卖吧，卖了钱老公请你吃饭。”羽生拎着给金博洋买的一堆雪糕，从袋子里拿出一根拆开包装递给金博洋，而后从袋子的底下翻出自己爱吃但是金博洋不爱吃的抹茶红豆味。

“老婆啊，此言差矣，谁上谁下还是未知数呢。”接过羽生给他的雪糕，金博洋挑着眉毛单手挎住羽生的肩膀，拿着羽生给自己的钥匙开了门。

说实话，再见到这栋精致的豪华房子时金博洋心里已经没有了初次叨扰时手脚都不知道往哪里放的无措，行云流水的从鞋架上拿下自己的专用拖鞋，金博洋垂下眼睛把自己的运动鞋在玄关摆好，再起身小步小步的溜达到了厨房。

“有可乐不。”

“有，昨天刚买了几瓶，但是没冰。”

“没事，喝这个也成。”他刚想拧开，又看到了手里还剩一大半的冰棒，决定还是先拿着一会儿再喝。

“我们上楼打游戏？”比起金博洋，羽生似乎不怕冷一样，手里的冰糕已经所剩无几。指了指楼上，金博洋会意，从袋子里的那一堆膨化食品里拿出几袋，跟着羽生一起“蹬蹬蹬”跑上了楼。

打着打着，羽生的角色死亡了，只剩金博洋的像素角色小人在屏幕里孤独的前行。无所事事的羽生又像没了骨头一样整个人粘在金博洋身上，夏天本就高的气温在恋人的呼吸中仿佛又被加了一把火。趁着捡补给回血的空档，金博洋腾出一只手来推了推压在他一边肩膀上的男朋友：“压得我都打不好了，你起来呗。”

“不要，我的角色死掉了，我好伤心，要摸摸天天才能好。”毫不忌讳的用撒娇的语气吐出实际暧昧的话语，熟知羽生结弦戏精那一面的金博洋偏过头翻了个白眼，扭动着身子躲避着不安分的手，手柄上的动作却不停歇。

“你再搞我，我角色也要……”说什么来什么，本就残血的角色小人只是在金博洋转头和羽生谈判的一瞬间就被敌方boss秒掉。

“我靠……！羽生结弦，你别摸我胸啊！”丧气的把手柄扔在地毯上，本来想直直的向后躺下去的金博洋忘了身后还有一个人，整个人落在了羽生结弦的怀里。此刻本来在腰侧和小腹上作乱的手竟一路向上捉住一颗红果揉捏，从未被这样对待过的金博洋顿时方寸大乱，连呼吸都不畅。

“这样，你给我拼一下entertainment，对了我就让你碰，成不？”拉住羽生结弦探进他衣服里的腕子，金博洋回过头狡黠的看着他，催促着让他回答。

“entre……”

“ok开头就错，我走了你不要想我。”轻巧的掰开羽生的手，金博洋三下两下从羽生怀里挣脱：“祝您有个美好的夜晚。”说罢退出房间进了自己卧室锁住门，空留哭笑不得的羽生独自在房间里度过漫漫长夜。

羽生知道金博洋在害怕，努力寻找着借口去逃避，这也怪不得他。只单单是言语调笑他就已经涨的满脸通红，深知自己的小男朋友看上去没心没肺其实内里特别容易害羞，羽生也不打算一下子进展太快。

猎物还是要一口一口细细的吃才有味道。

而开荤的那一天也来的比两个人想象的都要快。

正是六月中旬，天像下火了一样。羽生去重考科目三，早就取得驾照的金博洋在家等他。待他回到家，将门关上的一刹那，就看到了浑身僵硬、刚刚从浴室里出来的、湿漉漉的金博洋。

面前的小人儿赤着脚，踩在白色的毛茸茸地毯上，下身除了白色长衬衣下的内裤便不着寸缕，露出白嫩又纤长的双腿来，浑身泛着刚洗完澡的粉红色。此时看见自己的归来似乎意外不已，羽生能看见金博洋小巧的脚丫在地毯上磨蹭，圆润的脚趾尖勾住了一根线，局促不安的不敢直视他。

“你……你怎么回来的这么早？”避开羽生愈发危险的目光，要不是羽生不在家他绝不会穿成这样出来惹火。“我，我去找裤子换上。”侧过身子想要绕过不发一言的羽生上楼，却被不声不响的抱了个满怀。

满意的埋在金博洋颈间闻着自己给他买的沐浴露香味，羽生搂着金博洋细细的腰啃着他的锁骨，留下一个又一个湿乎乎的吻痕，听到怀中人不知是享受还是难熬的低哼，他扶着金博洋的肩膀，慢慢把他放倒在地毯上。

“天天，给我好不好？”

他耍赖，金博洋咬着下唇委屈的想。明知道我最受不住他的恳求了，现在还整个人都被他压制住，我难道还有什么反抗的余地吗？

于是他没有说话，默默的伸出双臂圈住了羽生的脖子，小心翼翼的献出一个吻。没记错的话这是他第一次主动的去亲羽生，自然讨了他男朋友的欢心。金博洋努力的张开嘴巴，任由羽生的舌头在他口腔里肆虐，他能感觉到自己的舌头和入侵者交缠在一块儿，也能尝到羽生唇舌间的味道，兴奋的浑身发软。

“天天嘴里有可乐味，好甜。”一吻结束之后羽生贪婪的舔着金博洋的嘴角。刚刚进门时就看见了，白色的地毯上有一块深棕色的污渍，旁边的茶几上放着一瓶还有大半瓶的可乐。估计是金博洋把可乐洒了自己一身才去洗澡的，他满足的钻进小孩儿的上衣里，在衬衫下亲吻着红艳艳的乳尖。

“唔…好痒……”胸部被这样欺负，金博洋这个可怜的小处男甚至不知道那到底是瘙痒还是快感，扭动着想要逃离，奈何一动弹就被羽生惩戒性的用牙齿轻咬了一口已经发肿的红缨，只好别扭的绷直着身体，紧张的抓住羽生的衣衫。

没有被调戏的另一颗乳尖向他发出寂寞的求救信号，金博洋还不知道要响应与否，身子就自发的用空虚的另一边蹭起羽生的肩头来。察觉了恋人的小动作也不拆穿，羽生伸出手指，像之前那一天一样揉捏起另一边来。黑色的发丝在金博洋的皮肤上搔的痒痒，他轻轻的捶了捶羽生的后背，带着怯意的问：

“不…不脱衣服吗，我有点热……”

的确是热，他双颊发红，鬓角渗出了细细的汗液，轻喘着仿佛因为太热呼吸不畅一样。看着对方和他没有什么差别的样子，不，羽生的汗流的比他还要多，金博洋伸出手抹去他鼻尖的汗水，被带着坐起来，轻轻捉住手腕带到领口。

“那我帮天天，天天也帮我脱吧。”

真是得寸进尺，他愤恨的咬了咬牙，一向讨厌被人牵着鼻子走的他自然不会这么简单就顺了羽生的意。待金博洋被剥的只剩一条内裤，羽生看着他仍然没有动作，以为是金博洋太害羞不敢下手，刚想再添一把火，就看着金博洋用他的小嘴含住了他领口的那颗纽扣。

金博洋在用嘴给他解扣子，由于从来没有过这样的经验很是费了一番功夫。他看着软软的小舌和那颗小尖虎牙在他的衣服上隔着身体努力着，下身也微微抬起了头表示渴望。唾液把扣子弄的亮晶晶的，甚至打湿了扣眼四周的布料，带着凉意渗到羽生的胸膛上。

连续解开了三颗后似乎找到了诀窍，金博洋抬起头注视着羽生，却被眼中不加掩饰的欲望吓了他一大跳。他开始有些后悔撩羽生这个有点虎的决定了，可是现在收手又显得他很怂，只得硬着头皮俯下身来叼住垂在裤子上的衬衫下摆，用软软的脸蛋隔着衬衫贴着羽生的小腹，费劲的解着极其靠近下腹灼热的倒数第二颗扣子。

绝望的感觉到了羽生身下的东西由于他的撩拨变得更大的事实，金博洋匆匆忙忙用唇舌扯开纽扣，有些不安的一头扎进了羽生的怀里，双腿分开跪在两侧，拒绝抬起头来看羽生带着危险笑意的脸。

“不继续解了？”羽生在摸他的耳垂，他颤抖一下便开始摇头，像是在撒娇求恋人放过自己一样。紧接着是一声轻笑，他再一次被放躺在地毯上，两颗红透了的、肿胀的乳头在白皙的身体上显得格外诱人。羽生不着痕迹的咽了一口口水，一手扯开自己衬衫上最后一颗坚挺的纽扣，另外一只手从金博洋的胸前抚摸到腰线直到下腹，暧昧的停留了一会后顺着内裤边缘摸到大腿内侧，隔着内裤戳了戳囊袋。

“嗯唔——”私密处被这样触碰，金博洋浑身一个激灵，偏过头不去看羽生的身体，闭着眼睛接受着他即将要对自己做的事情。双腿被分开张大，将金博洋最后的遮羞布扯下来，羽生看着已经微微有些抬头趋势的小天天心情大好，伸手握住还带着粉嫩颜色的阴茎。

“羽生……！你别啊……”一瞬间的哀叫竟带上了几分媚意，金博洋含着眼泪想要往后退，却被羽生扣住肩膀不能动弹，只能默默的承受着让他发疯的快感。手指温柔的摸过龟头，指尖轻轻戳着马眼，惹来一声声本人都毫无自觉的媚叫，变本加厉的抚摸着柱头的那层薄膜和柱身鼓起的脉络，“天天这里都湿了，不喜欢吗？”

踌躇的向后退去却自己将自己逼到了墙角，金博洋逃不开下身汹涌的情潮，双颊通红的抓过一个沙发上的抱枕来咬着，强迫自己不发出奇怪的声音。

自己撸的时候怎么没觉得这么刺激，这个人真是太犯规了。

“天天别咬那个，埋汰。”温柔又不失力道的夺走金博洋抱在怀里的依靠，羽生眯着细长的眼睛凑上前细细的亲他，眼睫毛、眉心、鼻尖……一寸一寸掠过，仿佛是对待着身价上亿的宝物。在金博洋双腿之间的撸动也似乎找到了诀窍，羽生凭借着金博洋面临快感的细小闷哼顺利的学会了讨好他的方法，搔刮着根部的两个小球让小天天也渐渐发硬发挺。

此时金博洋已经按捺不住的挺腰往羽生的手心里撞，弄的他满手都是淅淅沥沥的精液。而当他最后发出软糯的呜咽、想要攀上顶峰的时候，却被羽生一指堵住了去路。

他原本弓起的身子紧绷着不肯落下，死死的撑着最后的力气瞪着羽生，却是一句求饶的话都不肯说。而此时羽生却笑嘻嘻的冲着他伸出手掌，堵着他马眼的指头却不松懈：“天天给我画个柠檬酸结构图吧，画不对不给你哟。”

小心眼！金博洋知道羽生是为了报上一次自己让他拼写单词的仇，白眼一翻，小腿无力的踹了过去却不小心停留在羽生双腿间的灼热上，他只消感受到那硬度就吓的缩回了脚掌。看着羽生有些微妙的神情，他决定还是忍一时风平浪静，不要挑战羽生的耐心比较好。

颤抖着伸出手指一点一点的画在羽生的掌心里，轻微的力道像是一只想要练爪子却没有利爪的小奶猫。偏着这个时候羽生也不消停，他不紧不慢的啃咬着金博洋的耳垂，仅凭着手上的感觉来判断对错。啧啧的水声传进金博洋耳朵里显得色情无比，他只是稍稍没控制住羞耻心抖了下指尖，就听见羽生毫不留情的纠正：“天天，那里是双键吗？再给你一次机会，错了的话——”

“我就要让你直接干性高潮了。”

“你…你混蛋！”金博洋觉得自己的下身涨的已经发疼，难耐的扭着屁股泪眼婆娑的瞅着恋人，却得不到任何怜爱抑或是妥协。他只得草草的在羽生手心里画了一串他记忆里的化学式，希望能快点解脱，却只是收到了又一个提醒：“天天，有一个地方是OH，不是H哦～”

明明自己也忍的很辛苦了，真不知道为什么定力还能这么好。迅速的再一次加上那个该死的氧原子，金博洋怒气冲冲的去触碰羽生同样硬的发胀的下体，学着刚刚羽生服侍自己的动作慢慢的拿温暖细嫩的掌心磨蹭着柱头。

“快……快点，给我吧……！你不也都涨成这样了……”

如他所愿，羽生也知道不能逗他逗的太狠，连忙松开了手让小孩攀上了顶峰。乳白色的液体得偿所愿的溅的满哪儿都是，而原本因为高潮双眼失神的金博洋在粗喘着气、眼中恢复清明的一瞬间也开始嘟嘟囔囔的一边用小拳头捶着羽生的肩膀，一边不情不愿的继续帮他解决生理问题：“都…都高考完了，你还…哈啊…还搞这个柠檬酸，小气鬼……”

羽生抚摸着金博洋软软的后颈肉，一路从光滑的背脊溜到圆润的小屁股，轻轻的揉捏着，仿佛在鼓励他似的。到了临界点羽生也不再忍耐，放任自己也释放在了恋人的手掌心里。

“这、这就完事了吧…？”满手都是白浊，金博洋摊着双手不知道往哪里放，起身就想去洗手间，却被羽生一把按下去躺着。自己掌心里的精液被尽数夺走，金博洋又疑惑又不安的瞅着羽生，看着他冲着自己微笑开口：

“别浪费，正好当润滑了。”

纤长的、留着握笔的茧子的手指正在会阴处撩拨着，甚至蠢蠢欲动的伸向穴口，金博洋感觉到羽生在摸他入口的褶皱处，吓的一句话都说不出，只知道一味推着羽生的肩膀让他不要碰了，却一点用都没有。精液被均匀的涂抹在囊袋和下面的小嘴，金博洋现在才觉得自己陷入了一个更不妙的境地。

他以为互相帮助一下就已经是极限了，没想到还能这样玩啊！

“嗯唔……你！你怎么伸进去了……”又奶又软的带着哭腔出了声，金博洋真的害怕了。他死死的抓着羽生的后背，抓出一道一道红印子，后面也排斥着奇怪的异物感，死死的绞着入侵者不动弹，连眼泪也不知不觉的滴滴答答流了下来，甚至淌到了身后的地毯里。而后随着羽生试探的将一整根食指伸进去，金博洋愈发的拘束了，只知道浑身发抖的躺在羽生身下，讨好的小口舔着他的喉结：“你…你轻点……我怕疼……”

羽生安抚的亲了亲他的发顶，手上的动作轻了不是一点半点。他努力的将手掌上那些液体渡到金博洋身体里去，凭着唯一一根手指将精液一点一点地涂抹在干涩的内壁上，带来金博洋越来越难熬的一声声闷哼。

“天天，屁股张开一点，我进去的有点吃力。”他碰了一下浑圆的臀瓣，金博洋就开始不情不愿的开始顺着他的意思调整姿势：“你…你又要搞什么幺蛾子……喂你小心！”

调整姿势的时候一不小心踢到了木制茶几，本来就不太稳的桌角摇摇晃晃，那大半瓶可乐直直的冲着他们两个掉下来，不等金博洋反抗就毫不含糊的浇到他的小腹和性器上，可乐汇成一小股一小股水流一直流到会阴，噼噼啪啪的向外释放着二氧化碳。

“呜——好…好难受……”

金博洋死死的揪着地毯，崩溃的蹬着腿尖叫出声。气泡在他的敏感部分悉数炸开的感觉太过刺激，性器在这样的挑逗下也徐徐的再次勃起。似乎是趁着他因为可乐而分神，羽生趁机钻了第二根手指进到小穴里。前方的刺激和后方的不适很快就中和到一起，羽生结弦看着这具被深棕色饮料衬的又白皙又诱人的身体，握住金博洋原本抓着地毯、已经痉挛发白的手指，一点点摸着他的指尖。

“不怕，天天，都交给我。”

“呜……我一会儿又要洗一遍澡……喂！”看着突然凑近自己下腹的羽生，金博洋眼睁睁的看着这张漂亮的脸靠近着自己的性器，又拐了个弯舔舐起他沾了可乐的腹部。刚刚倒出来的可乐有一小部分盛在了他的肚脐里，羽生微微撅起嘴，吸溜吸溜的喝掉了里面的甜饮料，还意犹未尽的咂了咂嘴，惹得金博洋的脸立刻红透了，扭动着腰埋怨：

“痒……”

“那这里呢？痒吗？”意有所指的触碰着后穴的内壁，原本一根指头都运转不了的小嘴现在已经能够轻松容纳两根了。摩挲着又软又嫩的臀瓣，羽生结弦甚至都有咬一口的冲动，特别是金博洋现在因为被刚刚的意外挑起了情欲，浑身都泛着漂亮的粉红色，越发像一只甜的渗水的蜜桃。

“…不知道，感觉好奇怪……”闷声闷气的用双臂挂上羽生的脖颈，金博洋不想承认现在再次挺立的下体不光光是因为可乐，还有因为刚刚手指无意间擦过的内壁一点，隐藏在了被CO2刺激出的尖叫里未被羽生察觉。嘴硬的不肯说出口，金博洋咬紧了双唇，默默的忍受着羽生不得要领的开拓和戳刺，直到三根手指都能进出无阻……

他已经是砧板上的鱼肉，除了打开身子迎接羽生之外毫无选择，可他内心却涌上来一股隐隐的期待。后穴中的手指被抽出来的一瞬间，内壁的软肉还食髓知味的层层叠叠缠上来，仿佛在期待些更粗大的东西……

“不…不要在这里……”待羽生的阴茎顶在他的穴口时，金博洋迷茫失神的冲四周看了看，阳关透过玻璃窗照在他赤裸的身子上，让他一瞬间感觉像处在室外在路人眼前做爱一般，后庭也不安的一收一缩。他祈求的去抓羽生按在他臀瓣上的手，“……去楼上，去楼上好不好……我不要第一次在这里……”

羽生没有答话，却是直愣愣的先顶进去了一个顶端，紧接着手上用力，手指陷入了软嫩的臀肉里，托着金博洋圆滚滚的小屁股就把他整个人抱了起来。重力的加成下阴茎吞的更深，金博洋又疼又爽的一串一串掉眼泪，只能紧紧的把着羽生不放手，生怕自己掉下去，连刚刚站起来的小天天都吓的软了几分。这样一来，唯一的着力点就只在他们股间相邻的部位，“啊啊啊——太…太过分了……受、受不了……饶了我……”

“天天可以的，放松。”亲着金博洋的太阳穴，羽生庆幸着自己闲暇时间还会做些锻炼，臂力不差，不然今天抱不起来金博洋他可就丢大人了。悄悄扒开一点点臀缝进的更深了一些，听着恋人在自己耳边压抑着的喘息，控制着青少年不像话的想要整根都进去的欲望，他迈开了向着楼梯的第一步。

“羽生…羽生……放我下来吧……”已经开始抽抽噎噎的哭起来，早知道男朋友第一次就这么折腾人他就不撩了，自己还是下面那个，想想就觉得自己第二天下不来床，现在先服个软是最好的选择。可羽生走上台阶的每一步都又缓慢又坚定，凶器一点一点的进到他身体里，金博洋脑子迷了巴登的甚至觉得都捅进了胃，一时呼吸都不畅。

他一边奶凶奶凶的哭一边捶羽生的后背，双腿死死的缠住恋人精瘦的腰，却起了反效果让羽生的性器涨的更大，将小穴撑得更开，摩擦过每一寸后穴的褶皱。

“呜……你怎么还能大……要涨破了……”

听见恋人这样埋怨却觉得兴致越发高昂，羽生在楼梯的转弯处停住了脚，蹭了蹭金博洋的额头：“都是天天太可爱了，还说这么犯规的话，我都要忍不住就在这里做了。”挑逗地就站在原地挺了挺腰，恰好戳着金博洋从刚刚起就心心念念的那一点。

这一下没有可乐帮他掩盖了，红润润小嘴里的媚叫根本就藏不住。“是这里吗，天天喜欢的地方？”一条腿跨上向上一级的台阶，羽生就着这个姿势又顶了下前列腺，仅仅是轻轻的擦过却有着和刚刚抚慰性器或是啃咬乳尖完全不同的快感。

“哈啊…别……太…太刺激了……”惊恐地发现身体的变化，后方的媚肉甚至渗出了些液体。不知道自己的身体还有这样耍赖的润滑功能，金博洋羞耻的偏开头去，下身翘得更高。

“是吗？但是看天天的样子好像很喜欢，又站起来了。”想伸出手碰碰金博洋精巧的性器，又怕摔了怀里的宝贝，还是决定先到床上再说，“我是在这层台阶上找到天天的敏感点的，明天在这里铺一层别的颜色的地毯吧，纪念一下。”

“你有病啊……！等…等等！别走这么快……呜……”性器在最后几步中全部没入温暖的秘处，金博洋在颠簸中神思一时恍惚，心里只知道自己以后下楼的时候再也不能直视那层该死的阶梯了。

“哈啊……全都进去了……填的满满的…呜呜呜……”

嘴里一时也没把门，直到被直接扔在羽生床上，陷到又厚又软的床单上，他才略微清醒一些，眼尾红红的含着泪水，看起来撩人无比。

“天天刚刚叫的特别好听，能再让我听听吗？”覆上恋人的身体，羽生终于不再忍耐自己压抑许久的渴望，狠命地冲令金博洋欲仙欲死的那处碾过去，满意的再一次听见了掺杂着哭腔的浪叫。

“不要……！你再不轻点……我就，我就……”憋了半天也说不出什么威胁性的语句，金博洋接收着羽生玩味又探寻的目光，只得心虚的将威胁临时转为讨好。

“我…就只能亲亲你了……”

“啾”一个吻悄悄的落在金博洋手背上，紧接是胸膛、锁骨、喉结……最后虔诚的贴上了嘴唇。迎着金博洋不解的目光，羽生满眼笑意：“那我亲亲天天，让天天舒服好不好？”

见招拆招，这人真是太狡猾了，在心里默默埋怨着，却仍是止不住嘴上渐渐勾起的笑意。渐渐不再绷紧身子，双腿也再一次盘上羽生的腰，“那…那就给你了……”

“结弦。”

仿佛是梦中的情节一般，天天不但眉眼弯弯的回应了他还叫了他的名字，顿时一股热流汇集到下腹。像是为了回报这份爱意，大力的肏弄或是在那一处来回摩擦似乎成了最好的表达方式。

“天天很棒哦，含的我紧紧的，有让你舒服到吗？”整根拔出又再一次整根没入，渐渐的金博洋也沉溺于欲海，快感完全大过了不适亦或是恐惧。

“舒…舒服啊……！你，你抱抱我……”嘴角留下的涎水被一点点舔干净，金博洋脑海中翻腾着的不是别的，只有身上那一人而已。

和他灵肉交合总是好的，我不吃亏。

满身汗水的两个人就这样毫无顾忌的抱在了一起。金博洋从刚刚开始就没被碰过的阴茎因为后方的刺激照样站起来蠢蠢欲动的渗出前精想要释放，承受着暴风骤雨般的快意，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。而此时卖力顶弄了数十次的羽生被后穴的软肉裹着，仿佛像要夺精气一样吸着他，于是他毫不犹豫，紧紧的扣着金博洋的腰，狠狠的碾过肉壁的每一寸送到最深处，随后滚烫的精液就满满的灌了金博洋一肚子。

受到这种刺激也直接尖叫着射了出来，金博洋嗓子沙哑的喘息着。小腹一挺一挺，精液随着他的呼吸也一股股流出来，打湿了床单。拦腰把脱力的恋人抱向浴室，又心疼又满足的看着虽然还睁着眼睛、却是累的连搂住他脖子的力气都没有了的小可怜。

“是我不好，我会负责任好好清理的。”

“你要是再来一次，我就要考你长句子翻译了。”再开口，声音已带上了在情事中被过度使用的痕迹，他清了清嗓子勉强将玩笑话说出口，就看着把他抱进浴缸的羽生眼神再一次危险起来。

“那不管天天怎么考我，我大概只会翻译成‘我想操你’吧。”

羽生的手指带着温热的水流涌进穴里，金博洋愤怒的用脚尖拍着水，已经没有力气反抗的他只能任羽生摆弄着身体擦洗。被触摸敏感地带却无法逃脱，金博洋在内心深处哀鸣一声，决定下一次再也不撩他的男朋友了。

一撩就上，这还得了。他在情乱意迷中这样想到。

 

—————————END—————————

我姓戈不姓米：来网吧开黑啊  
天总心里苦：滚，不约  
我姓戈不姓米：？？？咋啦？  
我姓戈不姓米：你家男人惹你生气了？  
天总心里苦：这你还看不出来吗  
我姓戈不姓米：莫不是失去了贞操【滑稽  
天总心里苦：你tm在我们家安了摄像头吗？！  
天总心里苦：我的腰要断成两截了  
我姓戈不姓米：woc，牛哥活挺好的啊，有福了  
天总心里苦：男人都是大猪蹄子【手动再见】  
天总心里苦：不包括这个委屈的我，我还是个宝宝  
我姓戈不姓米：啧啧，开荤了的还能叫宝宝吗  
天总心里苦：你我老铁情谊到此为止  



End file.
